mctributesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eye Monsters
The Eye Monsters are a group of People with One Eye who have taken power in Nevada and serve as the main antagonists of Paradigmadness and its sequel, Paradigmadness 2. The origin of the Eye Monsters is unknown but they appear to have an alliance with a group of regular Agents to enforce their dominance throughout the region. They also make a few brief cameos in Rebooting The Madness 2 where they are shown working alongside the Agents, possibly suggesting that the Eye Monsters are an elite type of super-soldier engineered by the Agents' scientists. Because of their foothold on Nevada, the Eye Monsters are opposed by the A.A.H.W., who also seek total dominance and control of the region. In addition to this, the Eye Monsters are also fighting against a group of resistance Variant Normal Eye Monster The single eye in the center of their heads. While some carry weapons, most prefer to simply use hand-to-hand combat and their other natural abilities. Along with every other variant of Eye Monster, they posses the ability to teleport at will, although it seems that they are in some way limited from using this ability too often. Uniformed Eye Monsters Uniformed Eye Monsters wear tuxedos similar to 1337 Agents and often carry firearms. Though they appear to be ranked above normal Eye Monsters, they do not seem to be anymore adept at fighting than their basic counterparts. Elite Eye Monsters Elite Eye Monsters dress similar to uniformed ones except they wear a mask with a single red eyepiece in the center on their faces. Despite appearances, the plating of the mask seems to provide little to no additional protection against attacks. They possess more enhanced combat skills and appear to act as commanders for the other Grunts. Even with their implied leadership role over other variants, the fact that Elites aren't always with groups of regular Cyclopes would imply that most of them act autonomously or "pick and choose" their teams. Scientists Scientists are Eye Monsters who operate the technology of the Eye Monsters. They are not particularly skilled in combat instead focusing on maintaining the weapons and vehicles used by the Eye Monsters. They also appear to be adept enough at piloting aircraft, judging from their ability to fly the A.A.M.O aircraft in Paradigmadness 2. Out of all other variants, these are encountered the least due to their technical skills over any sort of real combat role. Mag Eye Monsters The Mag Agent versions of Eye Monsters, Mag Eye Monsters wear tuxedos similar to uniformed Eye Monsters and a rectangular yellow visor over their eyes. Because of their large size they are much stronger than other Eye Monsters variants though despite their large size and strength. Powers and Abilities Compared to regular Grunts, Eye Monsters possess greater strength and endurance, though one can still be easily taken out with a shot from a firearm. Like A.A.H.W units, Eye Monsters are all proficient in wielding firearms and melee combat. All Eye Monsters also have the ability to shoot a laser beam from their eye, And Limited Teleportation. Eye Monsters also have a time travel ability as seen in WhiteHank 2 and Paradigmadness 2 deleted scenes. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists